With the continuous development of the display technology, more and more display devices are applied in human's life. These display devices display images usually through emitting light of corresponding colors by a plurality of pixel units which the display devices comprise. However, the color of the light emitted by a light-emitting device has been fixed after finishing the manufacturing of the light-emitting device (devices such as organic light-emitting diodes and the like, which can convert electrical energy to light energy). Each pixel unit usually comprises several sub-pixel units, and each sub-pixel unit corresponds to a light-emitting device emitting light of one color. Therefore, light emitted by several sub-pixel units can be mixed to form the light with the color that the pixel unit is intended to emit through controlling the luminance of the light emitted by respective sub-pixel units, so that the display device can perform to display different images.
However, because the luminance of the light emitted by each sub-pixel unit is controlled by its corresponding pixel driving circuit, in the case where one pixel unit corresponds to three sub-pixel units, the pixel unit needs the driving circuits corresponding to three sub-pixels. The more pixel units the display device comprises, the more pixel driving circuits the display device needs correspondingly, which causes a problem of high complexity in the display panel of the display device.